


good girl

by annieissosexy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Collage, College Student Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, F/M, Modern Era, Romance, School, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, eren eren eren, sexy man eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieissosexy/pseuds/annieissosexy
Summary: one collage party leads to a pretty hot hookup with the one and only, fuck boy eren yeager.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> um hi thank u 4 reading me fanfic !! i hope u enjoy it <3

a heavy smell of alcohol, weed and sweat suffocated the air. flashing lights lit up the space with dizzying brightness. music was being played so loud that the floor felt as if it was shaking; ear drums harassed by the sensual songs. alongside the sound of people shouting towards one another over the tunes.

your frame shuffled through the crowd, letting out little 'sorry' and 'excuse me' squeaks that no one could really hear.

"hey! y/n!"

in kitchen some one was waving you over. you made a beeline towards them.

pairs of pupils were grinding up against one another in their intoxicated state. it made you blush at how lewd some people were.

"hi" you smiled to your friend once you were with him.

the kitchen, although open to the lounge, felt a lot quieter. the small space was only holding a handful of people. bottles of alcoholic liquids and bowls of greasy foods lined the surfaces.

jean was sat at the little table with a man you didn't recognise. maybe you'd seen him a couple times around campus, but never paid any mind.

"how's the party?" jean asked with a goofy grin. his eyes were bloodshot and his voice heavy from the mix of whiskey and weed.

"i only just got here.." you replied. your face felt like it was burning up, whether that was from the heat dripping in the atmosphere of the party or from the embarrassed you felt.

"really? want a drink?" one of jeans eyebrows perked up as he stumbled to his feet. you nodded. the ash haired man went to get you a plastic cup and fill it with a mix of alcohols, some of which you didn't recognise.

trusting jean completely with your drink, you took a seat on his chair. your ass only just on the edge and hands fiddling with the other in your lap.

"uhm, hi" you smiled a little at the man who was sat opposite.

he was laid back in the seat, clearly very comfortable. one hand was rested on the table, wrapped around a glass. the other was fiddling calmly with his brunette hair. which was tied in a cute man-bun on the back of his head. little strands of hair framed his flawless face. goodness he's attractive.

the man didn't say anything in response. a little smirk of amusement on his lip as his bloodshot green eyes examined your blushing face.

"here ya go!" jean released a little hiccup and laid the cup on the table. you thanked him and took a long gulp of the liquid. a burning sensation trailed down your throat. it felt good.

"who's dorm is this?" you asked, looking over the bunched up people in the small lounge area. a sofa and other furniture had obviously been pushed out of the way in order to create space for all the students. university dorms aren't too big anyway, but someone this fit about fifty plus people.

"his" jean gestures to the man sat opposite. his eyes hadn't left your face.

"nice to meet you" you offered him a polite hand, trying once again to greet him. he looked at it a moment before looking back at you. a little giggle was obviously trying not to escape his lips.

"nice to meet you too, y/n" he nodded. his voice was like honey. slowly dripping from his lips and sliding over your body with a sweet, addictive sensation. toxicity of alcohol and weed had been mixed in it, but that made it all the more alluring.

you blushed again, quickly diverting your eyes to the cup between your palms. you hadn't failed to notice the sparkle of silver on his tongue. a tongue piercing.

"did ymir drag you out?" jean questioned, apparently oblivious to his friends hard gaze suffocating you.

you nodded with a fond smile. "she hasn't seen historia for a while, since she started to revise for exams"

"you been revising?" jean snorted. he definitely hadn't.

you nodded again. "i figured i could use the break though. it’s been stressful"

jean shrugged and took a little white stick object from his 'weed tin'. a sly smirk on his face, he held it up.

you took a final swig of the drink, finishing it. the burn feeling had decreased a little and the alcohol dulled your senses enough to feel a lot less overwhelmed at the party. standing up, you nodded.

"come on eren"

eren.

you looked at _eren_ again. he left his glass of syrupy liquid on the table and started to follow jean, who was already making his way through the crowd of horny students.

automatically, you gripped the back of erens top as he shoved through as well. fear of loosing sight of either of them, along with the weed, compelling you to do so.

eren hadn't seemed to notice the grip on his top, or at least didn't choose the address it, when the front door of the dorm opened and he stepped outside. you following and closed the door after.

the cold night air hit you immediately, a shiver racking up your spine. but the fresh air was a pleasant change to the alcohol and b.o. infested one inside. sweat slick over your neck and forehead made you a little more sensitive to the cold, but it was a lovely feeling either way.

jean had lit up the roll, now stuck between his lips as he stood with a hand in his pocket. puffs of smoke drifting to the starry sky. he looked baked enough as is, but you weren't one to snitch.

eren leaned up against the wall. he didn't seem to be as intoxicated as jean.

once jean took a couple hits, he handed the roll to eren. you watched, a little intrigued, as he held the weed cigar between his middle and index finger. bringing it to his plump lips and sucking in. his neck became more defined when he did that.

he took the roll from his lips and breathed out; eyes drooping a little as the smoke slipped out of his mouth. he's awfully hot.

erens gaze met yours. your face turning a crimson shade when you realised that he realised you'd been ogling him. a little smirk etched onto his lip and he handed you the weed.

you immediately took a long draw. the smoke burning your lungs a little before the relaxing feeling overcame your body again. smoke left your lips in little circles when you puffed it out. jean practicality started clapping.

"coooool" he giggled childishly and pointed a wobbly finger at eren. "you can't do that!"

eren glared at jean after his mini insult.

"i'll give you twenty bucks if you can actually find a girl to give you head" he bit back.

whilst, you hope, this was supposed to be a metaphorical insult, jean took it seriously. he laughed and pat erens shoulder before mumbling something in a smug tone and wobbling off into the dorm again.

okay then...

you took a few steps to the railing and leant on it. arms resting on the cold metal as you took in the campus at night. a few of the dorm lights were still on for people revising late into the night or doing some other shit to pass time.

the music had turned down to a mere beat out here; seductive lyrics sounding like a blur through the door. some people were out on the platform, talking or making out with a little more peace. that strange euphoric feeling you get at parties still rested at the base of your stomach.

stars littered the sky like little diamonds. clouds fluffed the corners of the horizon and a shimmering illusion lit up the land from a bright moon.

you felt the presence of someone beside you.

looking over, eren had mimicked your actions, arms resting on the railing and eyes looking wide eyed at the night sky - a little bloodshot if anything.

his side profiled was wonderful. soft, flawless skin and long eyelashes. green orbs sparkling under the moonlight. every time he licked his lips, you caught a glimpse at the silver ball pierced through his tongue. your mind couldn't help but ponder what it felt like. would it be cold? would it-

"you do stare, y/n"

your face felt like it was burning again and you quickly diverted your eyes to weed stick in your hand again. the fact you found it hard to draw your eyes from his figure at all made you awfully ashamed.

"s-sorry" you mumbled awkwardly and took another draw of the weed to help calm you down. eren chuckled deeply beside you.

"i really don't mind. pretty girls staring at me isn't something i can complaint about" he replied cooly, one eyebrow raised a bit as his eyes focused again on the sky.

"o-oh"

you couldn't really say anything else. pretty girl. your a pretty girl?

eren gently took the roll from your fingers. the cool metal of his rings hitting your hand at the moment. a little jolt of electricity sent through your veins when your hands touched.

the green eyes stuck on your own. his pink lips touched the base of the weed again and he inhaled deeply. a smug expression was hinting over his face as you admired the way his lips looked around the cigar, the smoke filling his cheeks as you could see the cloud of calmness in his eyes.

eren placed a gentle hand on the back of your neck. your face flushed strongly as he bought in your face to his. he moved slow enough for you to stop him if you wanted, but fast enough to give you a pleasant, electric feeling when his lips met yours. they were soft and trashed with expensive alcohols.

opening up your lips, the tickling sensation of weed smoke entering your mouth made your body soften. the smoke caressed your tongue. you felt a gentle flick of his own tongue against your lip, which made you jump.

eren's hand still on the back of your, slightly sweaty, neck as his thumb gently caressed it. the gesture made you feel safe.

when you pulled away, he wore a little smirk.

"good girl"

your entire body felt like it was on flames. the smallest words made your mind feel like it tripped over. so, naturally, you blew out the smoke he just exchanged into your mouth onto his face. a little giggle leaving your lips when he winced. the strong smelling smoke floating away into the sky.

eren's mouth opened to speak, when the dorm door behind slammed open. the sound making you jump. his hand on the back of your neck left it, much to your disappointment.

"twenty bucks!" jean pointed at eren.

he actually found someone-

eren scoffed and turned so he rested his lower back on the railing. "yeah right"

"really!" jean pouted. you laughed softly. he's such a baby.

eren rolled his eyes but shoved a hand into his pocket to find a twenty for jean. honestly, that probably didn't mean too much to him, he owes jean a lot for weed anyway.

"come on y/n!" jean shouted and grips your hand to lead you inside the dorm again. the sickly sweat and alcohol infested hair hit your nose horribly. music loud and drumming in your mind as the door closed behind you.

jean took you the center of bodies, where everyone was dancing and started to fling his arms around. laughs erupted from your stomach as he tried to dance in his drunk state.

you moved around a little, not quite feeling the confident hit of alcohol and weed. but the music forced your hips to sway and arms to move about rhythmically.

a song later, you felt hands wrap around your hips. automatically looking over, you saw eren stood behind yourself. his eyes were even more bloodshot from before and his front was only just touching your back.

you decided to close that distance and press firmly to his front. eren didn't vond plain at all. his hand pressing firmly to your sides as you danced against one another.

jean, in his baked state, didn't register at all that your attention was placed on eren. gently grinding against the other in beat to the music. alcohol pumping fast through my body with a feeling of pure ecstasy. your head felt dulled a little and everything was amplified.

especially the arousal between your legs.

leaning a head back on eren's shoulder, you felt his hot breath brush against your neck. the smell of weed and men's cologne filled your nose.

"you wanna go do a line?" eren muttered, lips brushing against your ear. your eyes drooped a little at the small electric sensation his touch caused you.

you nodded to him, indicating you did want to do a line.

eren grabbed your hand in a careful manner, the roughness of his skin felt good against your own. cold indents where his rings are pressed onto your palm.

he led you out of the clump of dancing people and into a separate room. since all the dorms are the same, you knew it was his room. plus the lazily stuck posters on the walls and familiar, woody cologne gave you a good idea.

taking a timid seat on the edge of his messy bed, you watched as eren rummaged around in one of his drawers.

some of his clothes had been strewn on the floor and the bed was untidily kept. but it wasn't much worse to your own.

eren placed something on top of the chest of drawers and then started to grab piles of clothing and shoving them into the wardrobe.

you giggled. "you really don't have to clean up, you know"

eren scoffed in a laugh-like manner. "usually my room is a little more presentable than this when i have a lady in my room"

you hummed in acknowledgment.

"is this water?" you asked, gesturing to a green flask rested on the bedside table.

"hm?" he peered over his shoulder. "oh yeah it is"

you took the flask and swallowed a good gulp down. the water stilled in your system and made everything a little clearer. being away from the drilling music and sickening smell of bodies helped as well.

eren took a seat next to you on the bed, an amused smirk back on his face as you continued to gulp down his water.

"i hav-"

"no"

eren furrowed his eyebrows as you took the small tin of white powder from his hand and placed it on the bed beside you.

"i've always wanted to try this" you mumbled before slowly straddling eren. thighs either side of his legs.

his eyes went wide and you started to lift the base of his top. your own eyes following the defined skin of his torso as the top inched up and up.

eren didn't protest, if anything he egged it on, placing his palms back on your hips once the shirt was successfully on the floor behind you both.

his chest and arms were gorgeously toned. not a single flaw on this man. sharp v-line peeking up from under his sweat pants. abs etched into his smooth skin. i let my eyes wander over him for a moment.

eren chuckled, leaning back on his elbows. "like the view?"

you blushed a little and put your palms onto his shoulders. the feeling of his hard muscle under your hands felt pretty good. with a little push, eren felt completely into his back. you shuffled up a little so you were sat directly above his crotch area - eren took in a sharp breath.

your face glowed red again as you realised what you just did.

taking the little tin off white powder, you poured a bit onto his chest. you pushed it into a long line. it ended up a little messy, since there was only your finger to push it.

closing one nostril, you leaned down and snorted the whole line. a little burn felt down your nose. but the hit was practically immediate, senses heightening and a pleasurable fuzzy feeling in your mind.

eren watched with a smirk as you leaned your head back and took in the effects of the drugs.

"gimme some"

you dipped a finger into the white powder and held it to eren's face. he whiffed it up with a grin.

you bought your hands down to his bare chest again and delicately traced your hands over each dip and crevasse and muscle in his body. the alcohol and drugs made the barrier drop and any action seem center. you were completely oblivious to the man staring at you with a smirk.

"i'm finding it rather unfair that i'm the only one without a top on" he muttered calmly, playing at the hem of your top.

a smile crossed over your blushing face and you took your own top off and dropped it onto the floor behind.

eren gazed for a moment, taking in your own body. a simple bra over your chest and some necklaces hanging around your neck. your skin was smooth and flawless.

"you're gorgeous" the man muttered and sat up, one arm wrapped around your back to pull you in a little. his pillowy lips came into soft contact with the edge of your shoulder.

butterflies erupted over your stomach and fluttered through your body as he left a trail of little kisses across your shoulder and to the base of your neck. your eyes drooped shut and head flopped backwards, giving eren access to your neck.

his hand ran over your bare back slowly, his cold rings in contrast to your hot skin.

he kissed over your neck with quick pats. the feeling was ticklish and caused giggles to leave from your lips. eren smiled against your soft skin and nuzzled his nose to the crook of your neck.

the scent of doughy sweat and faint florally tint from perfume filled his nose. it was wonderful.

"y/n?" he spoke, lips brushing on your skin.

"eren?" you mumbled back.

"can i kiss you?"


	2. two

"can i kiss you?"

"y-yeah"

eren lifted his head from the crook of your neck and brushed the tip of his lips against yours. they barely touched.

took his head back and smirked. a little pout stuck out your bottom lip.

the teasing man chuckled and leaned forward again. his teeth gently clasped your bottom, pouty lip between them. biting, ever so slightly, down on it.

you furrowed your brows is annoyance. he smiled and took your full mouth in his. sucking on your bottom one as the taste of your chapstick blessed his senses.

the kiss became a little more aggressive. eren's tongue flicked at your lip like it had before. a small whimper sounded from your chest as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. the piercing glided over the sides of your cheek with a cool feeling. his hot muscle explored each inch of your mouth.

pleasure swam through your veins at the blissful feeling. both of your tongues touching each other's as your little moans were muffled by his mouth over yours.

when eren pulled back, you bit your swollen bottom lip to prevent the smile growing embarrassingly wide on your face.

"pretty" he murmured to himself, admiring the saliva shining your bloated lips and rosy red dusted over your cheeks. a gentle hand tucked some hair behind your ear.

you leant forward again to kiss him. his strawberry lips tinged with alcohol. they were additive.

his lips fondled with yours a moment before pulling back again.

eren kept his eyes latched to your, seemingly having no problem with the intense eye contact. you did, your face felt like it was in flames along with the rest of your body.

eren's hand, still rested on your back, slowly moved up to the latch of your bra. a faint smirk on his lips as your eyes widened and humility flooded your mind.

slowly unclasping your bra, eren bought the straps over your shoulders down. his hot fingers trailing the skin after it. you chewed on your lip. the bra dropped onto the floor.

eren's gaze moved down, now over your bare top half. a smile lifted on his lips. you looked to the side so you didn't have to go through the embarrassment of seeing him look at you bare.

a hand rested under your chin and bought your face back to him. he rested a little kiss on your lips before moving them down again. a soft kiss on your chin, then your jaw, then down your neck. with each little press, an electric spark shot down your spine.

once he got to your collarbone, he let out a heavy breath. the heat fanned over your neck. you whimpered quietly and wrapped your arms around his neck to pull the heat of his body closer.

your eyes closed. a hot, wet feeling planted on the side of your neck, right on your pulse point. a slow sigh left your lips and eren attached an open mouthed kiss to it. he started to suck.

a little moan rattled in your throat as the small sting of the suck mixed with the soothing feeling. his tongue caressed the spot.

when he pulled back, his thumb pressed down onto the spot, making you yelp quietly. he smirked in return, admiring his artwork on your neck.

one of his hands nestled its way into your hair, the other around your back again. he latched his lips back to yours.

the taste of him caressing your tastebuds once more as he enveloped your bottom lips between his. this time, with a bit of confidence in your head, you slipped your tongue into his mouth.

a growl rumbled eren's chest and the hand buried in your hair yanked back so you faced the ceiling. your eyes closed and a loud moan slipped past your lips before you could stop it. eren's dark chuckle sounded and he pressed a simple kiss to the small mound of your adam's apple.

"did you like that baby?" he teased lowly.

you didn't reply, chest heaving up and down with deep breaths. but your head nodded best it could with eren's grip.

he kissed the place at the bottom of your neck, center of your collarbones. a long wet strip echoed up your neck to your jaw as he licked your neck.

"you have no idea what i want to do to you" he mumbled as his nose nuzzled the side of your neck that held the big purple splotch.

you groaned with happiness. "enlighten me"

eren didn't need to be told twice.

he wrapped his arms around your back and flipped you over. his body hovered over you. his arms flexed as they held him up from beside your head. his face was mere inches above your own, examining each detail of your face. the necklace with a little key on swinging over your face.

eren leaned down to your neck and kissed down on your neck again. his lips trailed down, over your collarbone, to your breath. his teeth latched onto your hardened nipple and pulled a little bit, his hand massaging the other one. your breath started to deepen, making your chest rise and fall harder and eyes close.

eren licked over your nipple and then kiss the valley between your breasts. whilst his hands continued to massage your breast and pinch your nipples, his lips continued their way down. over your stomach and past your abdomen. every time his lips came in contact with your skin, you tensed up a little.

the throbbing arousal between your legs became impatient as he slowly trailed open mouthed kisses across the line above your waistband.

"eren..." you sighed out. although you couldn't see it, eren's lips smiled a bit and his heart thud in his chest.

his fingers curled around your waist band and pulled it down, along with your panties. feathery kisses being placed along each inch of the skin that was revealed.

eren savoured the feeling of your hot skin under his lips, tensing every time he came in contact. a little butterflies fluttered in hi stomach.

once all of your clothing was discarded on the floor, eren let his eyes gaze over your naked body. insecurity climbed into your mind and you curled up a little. but eren quickly stopped you.

"don't you dare". he raised an eyebrow.

you blushed and let your muscles relax again.

eren lowered himself. his hands clasped around your ankles and placed them over his shoulders. you drew in a sharp breath, now fully aware of how vulnerable you were to the man between your thighs.

a smirk tilted his lip as he ran open mouthed kisses down your thigh. each time he drew closer to your soaked core, you gulped. butterflies beat relentlessly over your body.

eventually, eren kissed the top of your pussy. you whined. he licked one long strip down the already wet slit.

your chest heaved up and down as you drew in heavy breaths, over sensitive to every little touch he made.

his tongue slowly slipped over your slit again, taking his time to relish in the sweet taste of your juices. he nuzzled his nose to your throbbing bud, making you moan lightly.

eren's hands gripped your thighs so tight it hurt; but it felt so so good.

”hmm~“

his tongue kitten licked over your pussy again and again, dipping into your tight whole every now and then. he started to gently suck on your bud, the pressure increasing everytime. your back was arching off the bed with pleasure. you could see the lust dripping down his green orbs that were now noticeably darker.

there was a small pop sound as he detached his lips from your bean. taking his arm over your leg, he widened the folds of your pussy. better access of the deep purple light showed him the glistening pink flesh of your that was wet enough for him to glide his tongue inside.

eren laid kiss down your thighs and around your pussy, never coming in contact. but the kisses weren’t doing it, you wanted him back on you.

without further thinking, you grabbed him by his hair and put his mouth back on you. a chuckle left his lips as eren’s, creating a vibration through your body. his hands roamed your upper body till they reached the swell of your breast.

“fuck”

his mouth, was now once again back on you licking. he sucked on you like he never saw something more beautiful, and savoured every taste like never ate anything more luscious.

his tongue dipped inside of you, and his other hand worked their way on her clit, giving it a hard rub. the cold rings covering his fingers, touched her warm skin sending chills all over. eren’s other hand was busy playing with your boob, twisting and pinching your nipple.

while eren was busy eating her out,you were becoming a mess with every lick, and flick. you could feel the coil tightening in your belly as you tightened her grip on his, tied hair. with every tug he groaned and created a vibration to wrack up your spine. moans and whines drippedfrom your mouth uncontrollably, each one blessing eren’s ears.

eren sensed that you ertoe near to giving in, he felt the way you body moved. he licked you from bottom to top, just stopping at your clit. he peeked up at you throw his eyelashes, and smirked. his swollen lips took her bundle of nerves in sucking harshly.

“come on my darling. i want to taste how sweet you are” eren said dipping one finger inside her mouth, and all it took her was those words before she’s cumming all over his mouth. and eren wastes no time collecting her juices, savouring every drop of it.

after he cleans you with his tongue, he pulls away to look at you—chin glistening with your juices as he gives you a taunting grin.

your chest was still rising and falling at fast paces, coming down from the orgasm. eren crawled up to your level again, brushing any hair that stuck to your sweaty forehead as he admired your face. your cheeks glowed red with a mix of embarrassment and pleasure. your lips were swollen, bottom one obviously chewed on.

eren laughed from his chest as you bought hands to covered your hot face.

now the room wasn’t filled with the sound of your moans, you could hear the music and people outside still. the party was still on.

you released a little gasp and rolled of the bed from under eren. he flopped onto then bed, eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

after finding them in the poor lighting and with your dizzy mind, you threw your clothes on.

“i should..uhm..go..”

you didn’t dare meet his eyes, feeling way to embarrassed at the moment.

“no goodbye kiss then?”

with quick steps, you rushed towards eren, planted a tiny kiss on his forehead, and ran out the door.

the part had thinned a little, but there was still way too many people in your opinion.

you hurried through the crowd of people and out the dorm door, back to your own dorm for the night.


End file.
